


I Missed You

by heyyoungblood



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Romance, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyoungblood/pseuds/heyyoungblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a rewrite of one of my older stories but this one is a lot better. A little plot change and this will have more than one chapter.<br/>(A winterwidow love story.) </p>
<p>They sat and stared at the tall city buildings and took in their surroundings. Natasha looked at James.  “I do love you James and…I want to be with you James.” She told him. </p>
<p>His eyes lit up and he had a small grin on his face “really?” He asked. </p>
<p>She nodded and he pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet. He pulled away and smiled. “I love you Natalia.” </p>
<p>“I love you too, James.” She told him. </p>
<p>He pulled her in against his chest and they stayed like that for a while just holding eachother and looking at the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

It’s been almost a year since shield had fallen, almost a year since The Winter Soldier,Bucky, went missing and almost a year since she left Steve standing in the graveyard. When she told him she needed to find a new cover. When she left that graveyard she didn’t go very far. She went to Brooklyn,New York. She had an apartment their. Nobody knew about it, not even S.H.I.E.L.D . It was a nice average size apartment. It had one bedroom and a small balcony that Natasha loved to just sit out on and just view her surroundings. She had changed her identity so no one would notice her. Instead of red hair she had Blonde hair. whenever she went in public she would wear sunglasses. she also went by another last name 

 

She kept in touch with a few of her fellow avenger partners. Clint and Steve and his friend Sam Wilson. She would occasionally check on Steve about his missing person case. She would sometimes help steve look for him but she would do it on her own. 

 

Natasha was out in the city walking around. She had dressed in a simple soft white T-shirt and blue jeans with leather ankle boots. She dressed to blend in with everyone in the city. She walked down the street she lived in on and stopped at this little cafe just down the street from her apartment. She stepped into the little cafe and looked around. There were a few other people their. None looked to be a threat so she walked up to the counter and smiled at the girl behind the counter. Natasha was a regular customer so the girl already knew what she wanted. She quickly got to work with her order. A coffee and a two pastries. She got her order. Her pastries in a bag and her coffee to go. Natasha would have sat there but she needed to get to her apartment and get some things done. She was helping fury secretly get S.H.I.E.L.D back together. They have a very small team right now. So she helps with whatever she can help with. Which means she is going through files and finding out who’s Hydra and who’s not Hydra. So she stepped out of the cafe and slipped on her sunglasses and made her way down the street. 

 

She walked into the building and up the stairs to the third floor. She unlocked her door and walked inside. She closed and locked the door behind her and set her coffee and pastries on the table and walked to her room and grabbed the laptop. She sat it down at the table and she quickly got to work while sipping on her coffee. 

 

After two hours of going through files and files. She only found a few agents that seemed to be loyal to shield. She thought it was time for a little break so she picked up her phone and walked onto her little balcony She sat in a chair and took a deep breath of fresh air. She smiled and then turned on her phone and when through the contacts and pressed the name Steve. She quickly typed a message. Her phone was untraceable she made sure of it. 

 

Natasha: Hey, any luck on your missing person yet. 

 

…

 

Steve: We have a few leads. 

 

Natasha:  Where? 

 

Steve: New York. 

 

She read the text and raised her eyebrow.

 

“Why is he here of all places.” She thought to herself. 

 

She turned her phone off and went back inside. She dropped her phone onto the table. “What was he doing in New York? Was he here for her? Does he remember? Not that she’s scared or anything. Just Curious. She got back on her laptop and did a quick scan of face recognition of Bucky on security cameras in brooklyn or places around brooklyn. “Dammit ,nothing. Should have known.” She said to herself. 

 

She stood up and grabbed her jacket and and put it on. .She grabbed her gun, just in case. She walked out of her building and down onto the street. She checked out her surrounding and taking note of where everyone was. There was a group of teenager walking on the other side of the street. Not a threat. Business man arguing on the phone with someone. Not a threat. A girl walking down the street and then she seen a man. With a black hoodie,jeans and sneakers. he was walking with his head low but also looked around cautiously. He slipped into a back alley. That had to be him. She quickly crossed the street and silently walked into the alley he walked in. She pulled out her gun and slowly made her way through the alley. She stopped and looked around the corner and saw nothing. It was a dead end. She put her gun down and turned around.

 

Right then someone jumped down from the fire escape and landed in front of her. He looked up at Her and she saw who it was. The winter soldier, Bucky Barnes. Her instincts kicked in and she jumped into a fighting stance but he did nothing He just stood their. 

 

“Why were you following me?” He asked her. 

 

“I wasn’t. I literally just walked outside and saw you walking down the street.” 

 

“But you were going to. Thats why you noticed me. Or else if you wasnt looking for me. you wouldn’t have been looking at everyone closely.” 

 

“Alright. You caught me, but what are you doing in New York?” She asked giving him a questioning look. 

 

“I was looking for you Natalia, but from what i remember, you had red hair. but i knew it was you. I can’t forget your face.” He said. 

She just looked at him “You know Steve, your friend is looking for you.” She told him with resentfulness in her voice. 

 

he looked at the ground “I know.” 

 

She gave him a questioning look “Then why aren’t you looking for him?” 

 

He looked back up at Natasha “because I..I’m just not ready to see him. I remember him. I just can’t see him yet.” He took a step towards Natasha. 

 

She looked him in the eyes. “Then why was you looking for me?” 

 

Bucky spoke “Like i said Natalia, I remember you and you remember me. I know you do.” 

 

She sighed and walked towards Bucky “I know why you’re here. Im not same person I was before James, I changed for the better.” He told him.

 

“i’m changing for the better too.” He said as if he was trying to prove a point. 

 

She gave him a small smile “What’s your point?” She asked

 

“Whenever I think of you. it makes me feel like i’m me again. I miss you Natalia.” He told her. 

 

She smiled “I miss you too James, but are you sure we could even be together again.” 

 

He gave her a puzzled expression “I don’t see why we couldn’t.” 

 

She shrugged “I just…” She exhaled “I don’t know. I mean don’t get me wrong, i would love to get back together with you. Its just. Im with shield and they know you where Hydra and..” 

 

He cut her off “I know what you were going to say and if shield was to do something to me. like take me to prison or something I know for sure Steve would not let that happen and neither would you.” He said as a matter of factly. 

 

She just looked at him and sighed “I’ll think about it James.” 

 

He nodded. “Good enough.”  He said and turned and he was about to walk away.

 

“Wait.” She blurted out. He turned around and looked at her.

 

“I know you have nowhere to go. How about you stay at my place.” She suggested. 

 

He gave her a small smile and nodded “thank you Natalia.” 

“No problem and how else would I let you know my decision about us.” She said to him.

 

They walked out of the alley and across the street to her apartment. They walked up to her door and she let him inside. He walked inside and examined the apartment. He followed Natasha into the living room. “You can sleep here tonight.” she said and motioned towards the couch. 

 

He nodded “Okay.” 

 

She sent him a smile. “Wait here.” She told him and she walked into her room and opened her closet door. She rummaged through a box of clothes. She quickly found a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. She walked back into the living room and handed them to Bucky. “Here these were Clint’s. I think they might fit you.” 

 

He took the “Whos Clint?” He asked vaguely 

 

she waved him off “oh he just a friend. An Avenger.”

 

He just nodded and looked around “Where can I change?” He asked her

 

“Oh. The bathroom is down that hall on the left. “ She said pointing the direction of the bathroom. “Oh and feel free to take a shower if you need too. Towels are on a shelf in the bathroom.” 

 

He smirked “You telling me I stink.” He said with out of humor. 

 

She chuckled and smiled “In a nice way.” 

 

He smiled back and walked down the hall and disappeared into the bathroom. 

 

She turned around on her heels and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was late and she was hungry. She peered inside and all there was, was leftover Chinese takeout. “Leftover it is then.” She said to herself. 

 

She took it out of the fridge and heated it up. She served it on plates and put it on the table. She got two bottled water from the fridge and set them on the table. She looked up right as Bucky walked into the kitchen looking for Her. His hair wet from a shower and wearing the close she gave him. 

 

“You Hungry?” She asked him 

 

“Yeah.” Bucky replied. 

 

They sat down and ate their food quickly. They finished and put their plates in the sink. She walked out of the kitchen and across the living room and out onto the balcony. She stood and took a deep breath and took in the scenery. All of New York was lit up. She just stood there for a good few minute and then heard footsteps. She turned around and it was James. She smiled at him and turned back around to look at the city some more. 

 

“Its changed so much.” He said and walked up beside her and leaned on the railing. 

 

She looked over at him. “I know. The whole world has changed and there’s nothing we can do about.” She said. 

 

He nodded. “Sometimes i wish it was just me and Steve back before i was the winter soldier. Before the war. Just two kids from Brooklyn.” He with a hint of sadness in his tone but was covered up with a smile. 

 

They sat and stared at the tall city buildings and took in their surroundings. Natasha looked at James.  “I do love you James and…I want to be with you James.” She told him. 

 

His eyes lit up and he had a small grin on his face “really?” He asked. 

 

She nodded and he pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet. He pulled away and smiled. “I love you Natalia.” 

 

“I love you too, James.” She told him. 

 

He pulled her in against his chest and they stayed like that for a while just holding eachother and looking at the city. 

 

“do i still have to sleep on the couch?” He humored. 

 

She chuckled “Nope. You can sleep in my bed.” She said 

 

“Well then lets go to bed because i need to catch up on some sleep.” He said and yawning. 

 

She yawned too “Yeah, I agree.” 

 

They walked back into the apartment and into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Natasha was laying against the side of Bucky and he held her in his arms. She mumbled a goodnight and he kissed the top of her head. “good night my дорогой” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. leave a comment and tell me what you think. :)
> 
> translation   
> дорогой -Darling
> 
> You can find me on tumblr http://james-bucky--barnes.tumblr.com/


End file.
